1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface-mount inductor and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in JP2010-245473 (patent document 1), an inductor having a coil embedded in magnetic resin, which is a mixture of magnetic powder and resin, has been widely used. A molded coil which is embedded in magnetic resin is configured as a surface-mount inductor which is built by forming electrodes for mounting on a printed wiring board. The electrodes being made by painting an electric conductive paste which is made by dispersing metal particles such as Ag in thermosetting resin such as epoxy resin, or adhering metal terminals to the molded coil.